


Lovers Spit

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Filthy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Smoking, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: Lucifer and Dan talk about spit while on a smoke break
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949065
Kudos: 25





	Lovers Spit

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING THIS FIC CONTAINS SPITTING AND OTHER BODILY FLUIDS 
> 
> This is kinda gross ngl I dunno why I thought this was a good idea

Kinktober Day 8 - Spit & Creampie

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dan groans in disgust as he watches Lucifer spit. They had been doing paperwork, well it was more like Dan doing paperwork and Lucifer pestering Chloe about her recent case when Lucifer had decided that an impromptu smoke break was much needed, so here they are now, standing outside the precinct sharing a ciggie. Lucifer glances at Dan whilst taking a draw, "What's with that look on your face" he says, smoke blowing out of his mouth and into the warm air. Lucifer spits out again, getting the taste of tobacco out of his mouth and Dan almost hits him in the back of the head.

"That' so gross man" Dan says nonchalantly, He had also told Trixie that spit wasn't nice especially around grown up, but this is Lucifer he's dealing not his daughter. Lucifer passes Dan the remaining twos of his ciggie and smiles, "Come on detective, it's not  that bad" Lucifer says as Dan takes a tentative draw and shakes his head toward Lucifer. Blowing out the smoke he creases his eyebrows and frowns towards Lucifer, "How would you feel if spat on you then". 

Lucifer contemplates for a moment before a mischievous grin spreads across his face, "I think" he pause for dramatic affect, "I would be absolutely delighted if you spat on me", Dan chokes on his ciggie, not the answer he was looking for, "Although It would be great if you could avoid the suit, it was rather expensive" Lucier says casually pushing himself off the wall and motions for them to head inside. Dan looks at him like he has sprouted wings and a second head, his fag burning away. 

"What?, have my wings come back" Lucifer says frantically reaching for his back, hoping that they hadn't come back, "You would be happy if I spat on you" Dan blurs out his brain several minutes behind. Lucifer looks at and smirks, "Are you thinking about it Detective" Lucifer says leaning toward Dan. Dan's brain shouts yes, he is thinking about it but the other half of his brain is saying that thinking about spitting on Lucifer while at work doesn't seem like the smartest idea, He looks up to Lucifer and murmurs a no before ducking and walking back to the precinct, flicking his fag away. 

Lucifer chuckles softly, "This should be fun" he says quickly to himself before jogging to catch up with the Detective. Dan tells himself he's going to just forget about the whole conversation and just concentrate on his paperwork. Lucifer comes up behind and smiles smugly making Dan's brain go a mile a minute. "I'll see back at Lux Detective, I've got urgent matters to attend at home" he says and dashes off to the parking lot.

"What kind of matters", Dan calls out but it falls on deaf ears, he sighs 'looks like I'm paperwork alone' he thinks only a little bit happy about the lack of distractions, before he steps through the door he turns around in time to see Lucifer speeding down the road.

¤

Dan yawns as he heads to his car, he checks his watch and sees its half eleven (11:30), he fishes his keys out of his pockets and unlocks his car, he hops in and yawns again, he not normally this tired, but then again he's normally has Lucifer rambling on about something to keep him entertained, he minds goes back to their earlier conversations and he shifts awkwardly in his car, he's alone so if popped a boner no one would question it. He lets him linger on the thought, buried deep in Lucifer, his face wet with Dan's saliva, Lucifer groaning and moaning as Dan fucks him and spit degrading things in his face. Dan groans and starts the car and heads off to Lux.

Upon arrival, he shuts off the cars and hops out, briskly walking past club goers, he shuffles his way to the lift and types in the password quickly. Dan moves foot to foot impatiently, needing to get this out of his system immediately or he's sure that he'll combost. The lift door dings open and Dan hurriedly steps out and sees Lucifer ideally sitting at the piano, "Ah Detective, your home" Lucifer says and swings his legs over the piano bench, Dan walks up to him and kisses him roughly. He pulls away briefly and drags Lucifer to the bedroom by the collar of his shirt. 

Lucifer tells Dan to be careful with his shirt, "It's expensive Detective be careful" he complains and Dan rolls his eyes, "What has gotten into you Daniel" Lucifer says smugly, knowing that I'll rile up Dan even more. Dan pushes him on the bed and straddles him, "You are what's gotten into me" He says tersely. He leans down and kisses him again, not giving Lucifer enough time to recuperate. Lucifer smiles into the kisses and cups Dan's face on his hands. Dan's hands are quick and hurried, impatiently trying to unbutton Lucifer's shirt, Dan pulls away and looks intent at Lucifer and then towards his now creased white shirt, he steadily unbuttons it and shrugs it over his shoulder nonchalantly. He leans down and begins with Lucifer's neck. 

He's biting and sucking Mark's into his neck making him moan and buck his hips, Dan's hand wanders down towards the Devil's dick and he palms through this slacks slowly. Lucifer sits up on his elbows so he can properly take off his blazer and shirt. Dan smiles at and continues where he left off. He unzips Lucifer's pants and reaches his hand down his boxers and frees Lucifer's cock from their confines, Lucifer lets out a strangled moan, groaning when he feels Dan's hand around his cock. He strokes Lucifer's leaking cock gently and moves his mouth from Lucifer's neck to his nipple making Lucifer arch his back.

He struggles a bit but manages to pull Lucifer's pants and boxers down leaving him exposed to Dan and Dan only. Dan takes off his shirt and tosses them somewhere, he then takes off his pants and goes back to stroking Lucifer. Lucifer reaches into his bedside table and out lube and tosses it to Dan. Dan squirts a generous amount onto his finger and presses his index finger into Lucifer's rim, gently teasing him. Slowly he pushes one finger in and sighs, Lucifer arches his back when Dan begins to move his finger in and out of him. 

Dan finger fucks Lucifer for what seems like forever but is only a few minutes or however long it takes to turn Lucifer into a moaning and begging mess. Dan pulls his fingers out and lines up his cocks with Lucifer's hole, he slowly pushes in and lets out a satisfying groan, he gives Lucifer time to adjust to him, "You can move" Lucifer groans out. Dan thrust in slowly and gently despite the fact that Lucifer can't get hurt when Chloe isn't around. Dan reaches for Lucifer's face, his eyes full blown and glasses and that's when Dan does it, he gathers up courage and aims his mouth towards Lucifer's face. 

He gathers up saliva in his mouth and spits it at Lucifer's face, Lucifer's eyes flutter shut and he moans out loudly encouraging him to do it again so he does. He speeds up his pace, fucking him harder and faster and spitting on him every now and then, Lucifer gasps out when Dan brushes over his prostate, he arches his back and like an unexpected tsunami he comes harshly making him see white spots. Dan can feel his orgasm creeping up on him and he brid waiting for its prey, he thrusts become staggered and before he can give a warning he comes roughly into Lucifer asshole. 

Dan pulls out and smiles when he sees his come spilling out of Lucifer's used hole. He swipes his hand over Lucifer's come and then runs it in his spot covered face and smiles. 

"You did so well babe, let's get you cleaned up" Dan says picking Lucifer up brisk strikes and carrying him to the bath. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy this leave and comment or come yell at me on tumblr @/ Shakespeareismydad


End file.
